


Despicable

by NaverGirl



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Cat and Mouse, Confinement, Dark Romance, Dark Wang Yibo, Dark Xiao Zhan, Despicable Morals, Drugs, Hunter - Freeform, Hunting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obsession, Prey - Freeform, Reverse Trap, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaverGirl/pseuds/NaverGirl
Summary: Xiao Zhan, an executive designer who is known for his brilliant and articulate designs in the fashion industry, a perfectionist who didn't let any single failure ruined his designs. A lover of beauty and art. Even this renowned figure, keeps himself more private. They only know him as a man who is obsessed with beautiful things, little did they know his obsession turns into insanity. When Wang Yibo enters as a male model for his art, he knew he must possess this man. Whatever it takes to make this man his, he'll do, even if it's despicable.A dangerous game for his obsession.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 22





	Despicable

**Author's Note:**

> As a lover of dark romance, I want to make my own too. This is a short story and probably my last YiZhan FF. I want to warn everyone that if you don't like to read BL Themed story, with DARK and DESPICABLE morals then this isn’t for you. Please stay away as much as possible and save yourself. Anyway, for those who will read, enjoy 😉
> 
> I'll (probably??) write some smut? BUT it is my first time writing such a thing, I usually read them but haven't written one, so im kinda torn.

Everyone likes beautiful things like Xiao Zhan, but to him, it wasn’t just a "like". For him, it was a kind of thing he could not afford to lose, even in exchange for his status in life. Xiao Zhan is famous in the world of the fashion industry. Although he is known as a socialite when it comes to his job, he is likened to Miranda Priestly of The devil wears Prada. An executive designer who is meticulous and articulate to his job.

At first glance, he seems dedicated to his work, but for Xiao Zhan, it is not only for work. It is for his guilty pleasure.

"Don't publish that, next." Xiao Zhan threw the portfolio straight into the trash.

This is not new in front of the designers, because Xiao Zhan is the standard of the company. All designers dream of getting Xiao Zhan's attention, when that happens, they will surely secure a lot of clients in the future. There are many fashion designers who want Xiao Zhan to be their mentor, and even if they experience a lot of rejections it is okay as long as it is Xiao Zhan.

One designer gently pats the tearful woman next to him, probably she’s the one who made the portfolio that Xiao Zhan threw. She is probably new to the company.

”Don't cry."

"But I worked on that portfolio for a month." He just shook his head and quietly pitied the newcomer.

"Executive Xiao, the models are here," said Xiao Zhan's assistant.

Xiao Zhan stood up and harshly dropped the papers on the table, "Next time don't give me mediocre works."

After that, Xiao Zhan left the conference room. Xiao Zhan never thought that these designers came from prestigious schools. In fact, all the portfolios he saw today are used, if not a rendition of well-known designs. Nothing new.

"Tell the models to wait for me."

His assistant nodded and closed the door of his office. He immediately grabbed his cellphone and went to the secured files. Thousands of pictures of beautiful women and men appeared on his phone. Some of them he took while he stalks on his models. Xiao Zhan's anger from earlier lessened while looking at these photos. At the bottom part, there is an image of a woman wearing red lipstick and a red dress.

He saw this woman last week at a coffee shop. She is not a model but if she wants to be one, he can do it. He followed her until he found her house. She was alone at home so it was easy for Xiao Zhan to peek at her from the small hole. A beautiful woman inside a dirty house. It is not appropriate for a young lady like her.

As Xiao Zhan looked at the photo on his phone, his member rose under his black pants. He immediately took out the hard part then stroked it. He examined the woman's brown skin, narrow and flirty eyes, short but curly hair, down to her long, smooth thighs.

Before he climax, he took out a tissue from his desk and placed his phone on the table. He immediately shot on the photo on his phone. Xiao Zhan sat down and examined the image that enveloped ”himself”, admiring the girl who is drenched with his cum. The longer he stares, the more he wants to make this into reality. Hundreds of thoughts come into his mind but interrupted with a sudden knock on the door.

Xiao Zhan silently cleans his phone with tissue, then rub it with alcohol. After that, he pulls out a wipe and wipes it again. He wasn't satisfied, he brought out a dust wiper until he thoroughly cleaned every part of his phone, then repeat the process for a second time.

When he got out of his office, he bumps into a man and got his phone slipped out of his. The phone which he thoroughly cleaned earlier, is now lying on the floor. Xiao Zhan wanted to shout at this man as he watches him clumsily collect his phone, but mesmerized by this enchanting youthful man in front of him.

”I’m so sorry, I was careless.”

The man continues to apologize but Xiao Zhan didn't hear most of it. As his eyes intensely stare at every part of this man's body. Xiao Zhan only felt an immense emotion raging from his heart, greater from what he felt on the woman he fantasizes earlier. Before the man gets away, Xiao Zhan quickly grabs his wrist, holding it firmly. He didn't want to let this man go, only when his assistant calls his name, he instantly releases the man's wrist.

Xiao Zhan only left his attention to the man in front of him for a second, then he's gone. He wanted to scream and make a scene, but he managed to swallow his raging emotions down to the pits of his stomach as he snatches the paper away from his assistant’s hand. The assistant was shocked by the sudden reaction she got from Xiao Zhan, thinking about what she did wrong.

While walking along the long hallway, Xiao Zhan’s mind was clouded by the image of the man he saw. That delicate face, that eyes that capture every crevice of his heart. He never saw such a flawless, doll-like man in his life. If his gut was right, he will meet this man again. Picturing the young man in his mind on how smooth that man’s skin is. While Xiao Zhan was busy fantasizing the man from earlier, he didn't spend a little bit of attention to the models posing in front of them.

Xiao Zhan regards them as trivial. Nothing compares from that man. And if he laid his hands on that man again, he will never let him go.

Suddenly, the heavens heard his plea. When he saw that man again, gracefully walks on the stage, with his phoenix eyes stoically stares in front. Xiao Zhan’s attention was fully captured by the man in front of him. His assistant saw how Xiao Zhan’s eyes bore on the model. The assistant understood the meaning behind those eyes, as she writes the model's name on the separate sheet of paper.

Xiao Zhan silently wishes the young man to take a little glance from him. Just a little. The young man’s eyes successfully took a glance at Xiao Zhan. His stoic expression change when he saw Xiao Zhan. 

Oh shit, I didn't say sorry to him earlier. I'm doomed. The young man cursed internally.

Xiao Zhan pucked his lips, ”What’s your name?”

The young man stutters, ”Wang. Yi. Bo.”

Xiao Zhan was amused by Wang Yibo’s stuttering. That's right, be scared.

”Next!”

\---

After a long day, Xiao Zhan drove his sports car down to his private land. It is secluded from the city and it will take hours before reaching his private home. He intendedly buys that land for his collection. The road was finally covered with trees, a large gate welcomed Xiao Zhan. He parked his car inside the garage and took a large box from the shotgun seat.

Inside his two-story house is a beautiful, modern, minimalist interior design. You will be welcomed by a long foyer with a large painting on the walls. A countless of abstract painting made by Xiao Zhan. You will not see a speck of dust from his house. Xiao Zhan can finally be himself after that long day from work. He grabs a vinyl record from the shelf and plays it. A smooth and calming piano score envelopes the whole house.

Every man has a secret.

So does Xiao Zhan.

When Xiao Zhan steps closer to the bookshelf he moves it by his hand, and he was welcomed by another door leading him downstairs. When he took one step from the stairs, loud clanging of chains is heard. There is a small cage, which can be likened to a prison cell. A woman inside of it is chained from both neck, wrist, and ankles. She can't speak since the gag on her mouth was still there.

It is the woman he saw from the coffee shop last week.

Xiao Zhan caresses the woman’s cheeks, but she flinched away from him. Xiao Zhan smiles at her sweetly, giving her her most fervent wish.

Xiao Zhan, ”I will release you okay?”

The woman was shocked but didn't let her defenses fall down. Xiao Zhan grabs a syringe from the box and caught the woman’s arm. The woman shrieked in fear as she stares at Xiao Zhan’s hand. Xiao Zhan shushed her when she struggles from Xiao Zhan’s tight grip. Xiao Zhan finds the woman’s vein on her arm like he’s been doing it countless of times. When the drug flowed from her system, she started to calm down. A single tear left from her left eye, Xiao Zhan kissed those tears away from her.

Xiao Zhan caresses her hair, ”I'm letting you go now, but it doesn't mean that I don't like you. I already found someone like you. Fair skin, tempting eyes just like you, but even better. I'm tired of you crying all day when I just said I admire you, so he will stand as your replacement. Do you want to know his name, huh?”

The woman closes her eyes but can still hear his voice, Xiao Zhan leans closer to the woman's ear and said the words, ”Wang. Yi. Bo.”

And she loses her consciousness. 

•••

NaverGirl


End file.
